


局中人（连载9）

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其他篇章更新于lofter</p>
    </blockquote>





	局中人（连载9）

**Author's Note:**

> 其他篇章更新于lofter

局中人（10）

“今天很开心……谢谢你送我回来……嗯哼……” 在sebby家的楼下，可爱的大提琴手站在密码锁外的楼梯上，正一边耸着肩膀一边双手紧张的搓着衣兜，“嗯……谢谢送我，那我们就……明天见。”

“好啊，明天见。” 刚刚恋恋不舍才放开sebby的手指的chris抿着嘴笑着，他的皮鞋捻着脚底下一颗小小的石子，几乎听不到声音，“好……我的意思是……我们明天见……”

“好……那我上去了……明天见吧。” sebby快速的伸出湿润的舌尖，舔了一下嘴唇，今晚的风貌似有点热，他深吸了一口气，“那……晚安……”

“嗯……晚安。” chris一边咬紧牙根免得自己笑容显得太明显，一边将眼神移向别处，看向门口一侧，“你先……你走上楼吧，我看着你进去再走……”

“……好，嗯……那……我上去了……” sebby皱了皱鼻子，为了掩饰发红的耳根所以又挠了挠耳朵，“内个……晚安。”

“晚安……sebby……” 看着转身准备打开公寓大堂密码门的sebby，chris也微微转了身，他的指尖还发烫着，回味着刚才的亲昵。

 

迈出几步之后，chris觉得胸口里像是被加满气的气泵，快要撑爆了他的衬衫和胸肌，他的嘴也开始不受控制，双腿也不受控制，有句话他想要问一问。

——“sebby，你愿意跟我约会吗？”

——“你要不要上来坐坐，chris？” 

同一时刻两个人一起回头了，面面相觑之下看来不止一个人有话要说。

——“好啊……”

——“愿意啊……”

两秒钟后两个人又一起迫不及待点头了。说完之后sebby可能觉得自己答应的太过痛快，又抿着嘴巴开始用手搓着外衣兜。chris笑着低下头又开始用皮鞋摩擦着地面的什么小石头。

 

“咚”的一声，在走廊里显得格外大声，sebby的后背也顶上了自己家的房门。chris将他的双手按在门上狂野的吻着，舔着他的嘴唇他的上颚他的舌头，两人仿佛一起争夺这可怜的氧气。sebby努力地回应着亲吻，他的手勾上chris的脖子，继续贴上他炙热的双唇，被chris用舌头撬开牙关，最后被chris吻的全身发麻，脑袋晕乎乎的。只好双手环绕在chris的肩上，任chris将自己的嘴唇吸允红肿，安静的走廊里两个人的呼吸声像此起彼伏的乐章。

“你在笑什么？告诉我。” chris从sebby的唇一直吻到他可爱的下巴，耳边听到了sebby好听的笑声。

“在笑自己，天啊我的钥匙……我的钥匙还在兜里……chris你得帮我拿一下……” sebby一只手搂住chris结实的腰肌，哦天这感觉太好了！他早就想把手放在这个地方了，然后慢慢再把手伸进chris的西服内侧，挑逗着西装革履副总裁的极限。

“小家伙……我想我摸到它了……别动。” chris在黑暗中忙着上下其手的在sebby外套里摸着，书包和公文包一起掉在地上，那一串钥匙链就外兜里，但是淘气的sebby将自己的手摸进了衬衫里面，“嘿sebby宝贝，你得老实点儿。”

“你能不能快点…哈哈…我的邻居可随时都会出来……” sebby笑得肩膀不停抖动，chris可能摸到了他的痒痒肉，他的小肚皮都笑抽筋了。他感觉chris一边忙着亲他一边不停抽出缝隙来对准锁眼开门。

随后是“哐”的一下，门被打开了，靠着门的两个人一起向屋里倒去，栽在了柔软的羊毛地毯上。sebby愣了几秒，又开始搂着chris大声地笑了出来，“哈哈哈……chris……我不行了，咱们为什么这么倒霉。”

chris低头亲着sebby白皙的小脖子，闷声回答着：“……我只感觉自己亲到了成吨的糖果，你是吃糖果长大的吗，sebby？。” 室内的黑暗变成了他们羞涩的保护色，chris感觉两个人的身体和脸贴得好近，他甚至可以看清sebby脸上细细的绒毛，仔细嗅着他好闻的清爽香气。这个小家伙不知不觉就长大了，终于没有错过他。

他用手抬起sebby被吻的红扑扑的小脸，慢慢的将唇贴上了sebby光洁的额头，“这是我还给17岁的你的kiss。”  
再将唇亲吻上sebby颤抖的睫毛，“这是我还给20岁的你的kiss。”  
然后轻轻咬了咬他潮湿的鼻尖，“这个呢，是还给23岁的你的kiss。” 

最后chris深深吻上了自己朝思暮想的柔软双唇，由浅入深的汲取着属于sebby的每一寸，“这是我给现在的你，sebby。”

sebby的小嘴微微张着，露出一点点水润的舌尖，眼睛也水润润的惹人怜爱，他感觉自己被束缚在一个有力的怀抱里，温热上腾这一瞬间他忘记了周围的一切，他只觉得chris蓝色的眼珠变得深邃，闪着丝丝光亮。7年，7年的暗恋从青涩变沉淀，chris一直就在不近不远的距离，跟自己保持着不清不楚的关系。今天chris终于肯承认对自己的感情，sebby伸出双手圈住chris的脖子，将他拉过来，凑到他耳边颤盈盈地说：“My brother，我们做爱吧。”

chris听完一怔，反而一下冷静多了，他的脸和身体也烧得发烫，支起胳膊拉开了一段距离，“……是不是有点太快了？”

“一点也不。” sebby翻了个身压住chris，细白的手指开始解开了chris的领带，扔掉了一边，他带着点儿怨气似的，“我们都认识7年了，你早就该吻我……” 看着sebby跨坐在自己身上的样子，chris好像听见了大脑里最后一根理智的神经断掉的声音。

他听到sebby带着鼻音的小声呢喃着：“My brother,我们做爱吧。”，胆怯又鼓起勇气的sebby的声音，“My brother,我们做爱吧。”

即使自己早也不是青涩的处男，但是chris跟女孩儿上床时从没有过如此怜爱的感觉。

当chris扶稳了sebby的下巴，将自己硬挺的下体在sebby柔嫩的穴口处摩擦时，他能感觉到身下的震颤。chris轻抚着sebby的耳垂，“sebby，你是不是没做过？”

sebby随着他的亲吻传出一声嘤咛，不予回答，chris看着他瘫软的样子又问，“是不是跟女孩儿也没做过？”

sebby嫩白的脸上泛起一层殷红，慌乱中问着，“难道你还和男人做过？” chris低头含住sebby粉嫩色的胸脯，像品尝着绵绵的糖果，“我可从没对男人硬起来过。”

“那你现在这是为什么？” sebby扭动着身体躲闪着chris的舌头，说笑间口中发出急促的呼吸声，“对着自己的弟弟倒是挺硬的。”

chris一把捞起sebby柔软的身体，按在沙发上，胯下的凶器早已涨得发热，“是，我就是个变态，你喜欢我吗？” 说着小心地分开sebby滚翘的臀瓣，揉搓着印上红印，再将自己的阴茎对准了最敏感的靶心。

sebby的舌头滑在chris的耳廓，细软的温热一样滑过，“我喜欢你，但是我不喜欢你再把我当兄弟，我想当你的爱人，chris。”

像得到了最高奖赏，chris慢慢控制着自己的欲望，一寸寸的把粗大的肉刃送进不经人事的蜜穴，太过紧致和干涩让两个人都倒吸一口凉气。

“疼……” sebby喉间哼出一声，使劲抓住chris的腰，绷紧了脚背，感受着身体最隐秘的深处被生生的锯开，“chris……好疼……”

“对不起，宝贝……你好乖。” chris被紧致的包裹住瞬间差点射出来，他停止了自己的挺入，用手轻轻撸动sebby粉红色的可爱阴茎。看着因为疼痛软下去又逐渐硬挺起来的可爱肉柱，chris双手拉高sebby的小腿，试着往前挺了挺。

sebby看着两个人结合的地方，自己正在一点点吞入那可怕的大家伙，眼泪汪汪地点了点头，chris才开始慢慢地贴合着前后移动，sebby的里面温热柔软的紧致像小手，留恋地抓着chris的下体。抽出时下体的空虚感令sebby张开薄唇大口吸气，红润的舌头期待着chris的亲吻。

随着chris缓慢的抽插，sebby的身体不再是那么僵硬，眼泪未干的脸颊又染上了红晕，搂着chris的腰也紧了，从上面的小嘴里哼出含糊不清地呻吟。每一次全根退出洞口，嫩柔的肉壁就像丝绸一样缠绵的挽留着chris的巨大阴茎，sebby的身体慢慢也开始有了回应。chris感觉自己忍耐到了极限，用舌头在sebby的口中搅动，下身开始放肆的插弄着。

“sebby好乖……对，就这样……喜欢吗？” chris一边插入一边色情地问着，雄性天生的破坏欲让他每一次都狠狠地揉捏sebby的臀瓣，在结合处打着圈地磨蹭。

“嗯，啊……哥……” 随着身体的交缠，意识开始模糊的sebby吐出呻吟，“啊……轻点……轻点……不要了……”

“我的宝贝弟弟，你好紧……又乖又紧……” 欲望驱使的chris根本无法终止撞击，他的阴茎全数嵌入被操软的小穴。他抓紧sebby柔软的腰，一次比一次更用力的撞击里面的敏感软肉，被爱人紧紧吸附的感觉让他只想全力占有sebby的每一处。

sebby早已无力瘫软在沙发上，下身的疼痛提醒他有什么地方肯定受伤了。他忍住疼痛，尽量地张开大腿，任chris的肉棒在他体内肆虐。最后chris扶着sebby跨坐在自己的身上，随着他大力的上下顶弄而摆弄腰肢。sebby羞涩的哼咛着，呻吟着，晃动着身体，给予着chris最大的满足。伴着汗水淋漓的肉体毫无间隙的贴合，在一片混乱的哥哥弟弟的呻吟声和淫靡的抽插声，一起达到了一个又一个的高潮……

在不知道第几次高潮巅峰过后，早已瘫软的两人趴在沙发上默不作声，三个小时之前两个人还在楼下害羞的互道晚安，可是现在……感受着从自己的洞口流出汩汩白浊的精液，sebby实在是不敢抬头直视这一切，只好将脸埋在沙发抱枕里默不吭声。

chris笑着观察着小可爱的反应，完全不像是刚才放荡呻吟的同一个人，他拿过柔软干净的纸巾，小心地一把拉开sebby的小腿，轻轻擦拭着自己留下的痕迹。

“喂喂……啊……你干嘛……” sebby只想找个什么地缝儿钻进去算了。

“帮你擦干净，别动。” chris好气又好笑地看着sebby的反应，果然猜得没错，这个小东西连女人都没碰过。

当触碰到某个地方的瞬间sebby收紧肩膀颤了一下，chris赶紧收手，撤回来只看见纸巾上有点鲜红的血丝，“sebby……sebby……我的天啊……你流血了！”

“什么？！……怪不得那么疼……” sebby委委屈屈地转过头，看着自己印上手印的可怜的小屁股，“……你把你弟弟干流血了！”

chris倒是飞快地穿起衣服，从地上捡起内衣再套上裤子，“你别动，我去买药，等我啊！”

“可恶的chris……” sebby看着chris火急火燎地关上门，忍痛挪动着身体，伸长胳膊从地上的裤子里翻出了自己的手机，滑开屏幕点进通讯录。

“hello，Loki吗？……哦thor，麻烦你把手机给loki接一下……Loki吗？我现在怎么办啊……” sebby听着loki的声音，抽搭抽搭着鼻子更委屈了。

 

穿好衣服的chris和sebby正襟危坐在沙发的两端，沙发上还有着刚才欢爱的点点痕迹。loki正一言不发地坐在他们面前的椅子上，刚刚sebby的一通电话让他直接杀到了案发现场。

loki埋怨的看着sebby脖子上被使劲吻出来的草莓印，眼角还泛红，一看就是被欺负狠了，脑补着刚才发生的可怕一幕，又瞪了瞪衬衫带着杂乱折痕，领带也不知所踪的chris，巴不得自己手里有时光机器，倒退回晚餐结束那一刻。自己就不应该让chris送sebby回家。

“想不到你的动作真够快啊，chris总裁。” loki的拳头又开始蠢蠢欲动，“sebby连女人都没碰过，你上来就直接全垒打。”

刚想张口辩解却被loki一眼瞪回来的sebby默默闭上了嘴，刚才自己委屈的一通哭声着实把loki吓坏了。chris十分的坦然，靠着沙发回答着loki的质问，“我会对sebby负责的。况且这件事的确是错在我，我也没有跟同性做爱的经验。不过我相信我学得很快。”

sebby听着两颊撺得绯红，一张脸像要憋得原地爆炸，偷偷瞄着loki越来越难看的脸色，也开始为自己小屁股的未来命运堪忧。

“我可还没同意你们的交往。” loki转着眼珠子自言自语，在他看来chris太过精明，做事的目的性又太强，而sebby早已单纯一厢情愿的陷进去，实在是让人担心。“我是sebby大半个监护人，你还没通过我的审核。你刚才干嘛去了？”

chris在偷偷跟sebby眉目传情，被问得突然一怔，“我要去买药，刚到药店就被sebby的电话叫回来了。一进屋就看到你了。” sebby则在旁边频频点头表示他说的都是真的。

“你就是个禽兽……” loki骂完又恨铁不成钢地看了眼自己的监护对象，sebby正扭动身体调整着舒服的坐姿，自己不禁又软下心，“sebby你别扭了，等thor把药买回来。疼的时候你就要喊停，他想上你就让他上啊？”

“我喊了……” sebby又挪了挪身子，真想干脆趴在地毯上算了。

“chris你大爷的！” loki直接站起来奔着他就要挥拳过去，thor即时打开门撞了进来。

“loki你看是不是这个药膏？” 说着thor冲着chris投去了同情的目光，表示了一下自己的立场，loki要是真的揍人他爱莫能助。

“看见你们金发大胸的男人我就生气！” loki看了一眼药膏，拿着就搀着sebby往睡房里慢慢挪动。

“你们进去做什么？” 两个金发大胸的男人在身后异口同声地问道。

“还能干什么？！给sebby上药！别跟过来！” loki回头的样子仿佛呲出了尖牙，恨不得把这两个男人轰成渣渣。


End file.
